


阿飞和鹿惊pk谁的胜算更大？

by A9051



Series: 论坛体 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 含主播要素, 游戏讨论, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *我当即表演1个自嗨现场，吹就完事儿了！*没有逻辑，没有设定，没有大纲，数据都是瞎写的*借鉴（抄袭）了很多弹幕贴吧老大哥们经典语录*经计算ooc概率为256%
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 论坛体 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966495
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

lz：

rt，纯属好奇，轻喷

1：

这题不答，下一个

2：

0202年了居然还有人问这个问题

3：

怎么又开撕战力…………

4：

楼上老哥们怎么这么疲，火影这么一单机游戏，不来论坛撕战力我还去哪里玩pvp！今天太阳是橘色的那我就赌阿飞胜算大吧

5：

都说了单机游戏，吵翻天俩大神也对打不了好吧，谁赢全靠粉丝一张嘴，pvbb有什么好玩的，不如回家练手法。这题无解，不答！

6：

楼上大兄dei说着pvbb不好玩，打字超两行www

7：

太阳哪天不是橘色的，飞推实锤

8：

你说轻喷就轻喷吗楼主，没事挑什么事儿我们鹿神不约，成天蹭我推热度，你飞是不是忒不要脸

9：

……我觉得8楼画风怪怪的

10：

我飞哥啊！！！！！！！！！！！我飞哥当然要赢！！！！！！！！！！！！！这有什么好比的。

11：

我鹿神啊！！！！！！！！！！！我鹿神当然要赢！！！！！！！！！！！！！这有什么好比的

12：

楼上没句号，cos不到家

13：

靠，鹿神好像更吊，我……飞佛！

14：

飞佛什么东西

15：

连手法都不吵了，吵称呼，敢问你们今天吊打木叶丸了吗，连木叶丸都打不过去吵个屁

16：

别说木叶丸了，水木都能血虐我

17：

……楼上你……刚入坑吧……建议看鹿惊攻略

18：

木叶丸怎么了！木叶丸很牛的！自学螺旋丸就问你怕不怕！而我……告诉我按键我都搓不出来

19：

谁让螺旋丸的按键顺序这么变态，鬼才策划，又臭又长，实战还没搓出来就被揍翻了……手速90都不敢想

20：

螺旋丸很难吗？我看阿飞玩鸣人角色的时候一搓一个准啊……他玩四代搓得也很顺

21：

我也觉得不难，随手搓1个，好用

22：

搓一个当然简单了我也会……但第二个我永远接不上，最后按键和第一个键跨度太大了，用左手按第一键我节奏又没了，还得继续练……

23：

楼上强者！敢问玩坏几个手柄了？

24：

20天真，那是大神玩游戏。大神玩的才是火影，我玩的是火景

25：

今天的阿飞视频看了没？连搓三个螺旋丸，这手速和反应能力……这特么是人吗

26：

？？？最后一个键和第一个键有啥联系，22啥意思？？？

27：

26你啥意思？？不会以为连搓三个是一分钟一个吧，那谁都会啊。螺旋丸打中有硬直，趁着boss硬直没结束接第二个

28：

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

29：

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？我去看视频了，阿飞id什么？？就叫阿飞？？？

30：

不是，这硬直也就一秒吧一秒搓个螺旋丸？？

31：

楼上带我！大神id叫什么！

32：

暗恋前辈の女高中生阿飞DAZE☆

33：

……啥破名

34：

别说了，飞哥id是我等飞粉一生的痛

35：

漆黑矢零式四号机粉丝发来贺电

36：

23333333333333隔壁四号机真的取名宝才，什么螺旋闪光超轮舞，我连名字都记不住，真是捡到鬼了

37：

我靠大神更新好多……每天稳定一更啊，周末还能双更……一定没有x生活……

38：

我铁杆鹿神粉，唯一崇拜阿飞的地方就是更新多，不像鹿神三百年憋不出一个

39：

……也没这么慢吧楼上，周更还是有的，而且质量高嘛，谅解谅解

40：

阿飞视频质量也很高啊，观赏性和高效率兼备，而且骚操作贼多，这次连搓三个木叶丸就不说了，多段神威瞬移，完美防御反杀，哪个不是飞哥特色操作，玩四代水影操作也很溜，尾兽玉也是说来就来……

41：

斑的扇子和柱间的木遁也很6！全才全才，好像玩玖辛奈的封印术也很稳？

42：

哥，等等，什么，连搓三个什么丸？

43：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！

44：

……螺旋丸，打错

45：

飞推尬吹停一下，我就问鹿神，两位艺术中毒患者，不死邪神，红眼病那一大帮子，四号机和辣椒还有一堆大神，哪个不是各个角色都能玩得溜，你飞也就多段神威瞬移能吹吧，今天连搓三丸子这操作可吹，但以四号机和金毛双马尾的手速搓这个肯定不在话下

46：

楼上+1，你飞玩得最好的是带土，何必cue其他角色自取其辱……

47：

我的天，0202年了居然真的有人认真撕起了战力…………

48：

上啊同志们！！！！期待得不就是这一幕吗！！！！撕啊！！！！

49：

楼上在真情实感什么，螺旋丸会搓了吗，尾兽玉阵过了吗，地爆天星会躲了吗，无限月读……

50：

够了，够了，别说了，我要删游戏了

51：

佩恩根本不是人能打的！！斑根本不是人能打的！！！

52：

和佩恩木叶战还好说，第二次打，我靠，初见秒杀我……血泪

53：

51都打到斑了……已经很强了……

54：

…………不强，我实在打不过佩恩，就用修改器跳过去了

55：

什么修改器，老哥能来一份不，好人一生平安，已经在佩恩战卡了五百年了

56：

佩恩？鹿神不是有视频吗？飞哥那个就……太非人了，我从来当官方宣传片欣赏

57：

金发双马尾有教程啊打佩恩，仙人mode可打，虽然双马尾是话痨了点，但战术还是不错的

58：

他只出过鸣人打佩恩啊！！我要用卡卡西打！！！这是信仰！！！！！信仰！！！！我要为卡卡西报仇！！！

59：

楼上xs，卡卡西那个蓝条和技能你打佩恩，开玩笑呢，技能升到万花筒都打不掉

60：

建议楼上去看鹿神视频

61：

他又不是攻略向视频……大部分不都是直播录屏吗？

62：

众所周知，鹿惊是一个攻略向实况主。算伤害，卡血条，卡技能，正统pve玩家，靠计算压制boss，多用基础操作，学习门槛低。

63：

众所周知笑死wwwwwww用得妙

64：

我离大神只差一双手和一个脑袋的距离！哇！好近哦！（棒读

65：

哎呀说得我也怀念了，我去重温下鹿神视频

66：

我看完回来了等下，三连螺旋是人吗？？？？？？？？？？……飞哥，飞哥，服了，卧槽我删游戏吧，这破游还能这么玩

67：

楼上新人？阿飞挺出名吧，怎么没看过？

68：

一直闷头玩游戏，卡关了来逛逛论坛……我他妈被boss血虐，他血虐boss……

69：

……给楼上指路，飞哥的反派系列可看，全程虐爆对面主角，然后过场动画系统杀，娱乐效果满分

70：

反派系列又是啥……靠我玩得是火影？？？

71：

通关解锁的新模式，新人慢慢玩，先学会破无限月读吧……

72：

通关解锁的，没有打主线可以随便选人这么舒服……角色限定，只能用该战的boss角色，哦不过对面角色也固定，打来打去就是各色鸣人……难度其实一般，毕竟鸣人优点是抗揍，但出招一般，所以玩得都是无伤炫技通关

73：

接上，飞哥经典视频就是带土vs鸣人，多段神威瞬移，木遁把鸣人打浮空之后开始连招，全程没沾地……看完佛了

74：

那个视频最搞笑的是飞哥打完之后剧情杀，靠笑死www打得鸣人没脾气，结果一落地要进剧情之前，飞哥放了那个敲地鼠之术，太皮了，鸣宝全程就对着空气嘴遁

75：

讲道理，那期最tm不现实，我就没看到有人做到过，其他实况主也说做不到好吧

76：

楼上啥意思，不然怎么说飞哥特色绝技，想挑谁的战说吧，咱来pvbb一下

77：

不想挑事儿，我合理怀疑而已，你飞就从没出过实况好吧，从来都是视频，搞不好就是tas，那种操作谁能搞

78：

……笑死，tas一天一更，周末双更？这就算是tas我特么也吹爆

79：

tas森么东西？

80：

简单点讲吧，慢速操作录屏，这段操作ok无失误就保存，继续录下一段，具体自己搜

81：

飞哥被怀疑是tas也不是一天两天了，毕竟观赏性强，操作优秀，零失误，tas没得洗，我飞推认了23333

82：

再给79楼科普下，tas这玩意儿呢还是需要手操，不是设计完动作流程随便敲敲键盘就ok了，几分钟视频可能得录三四天，每个操作尝试上千次，阿飞一天一更你非要说是tas（摊手）你开心就好咯，我飞就是tas录的，那也可以上神坛

83：

黑子好像又跑了，除了黑tas不知道还能黑什么，希望阿飞出个手部同步实录……

84：

做梦好了，你飞视频连句话都没有，字幕都从来不带一个！还手部实录……呵呵，我已经许愿五年请飞哥开口说话了

85：

叫什么飞哥！叫飞姐！

86：

wwwwwwwww我们飞姐是16岁金发双马尾娇弱萝莉哒！但操作酷霸狂炫拽，这种反差萌www吃，必须吃

87：

人设怎么这么具体……这什么梗，你们对着飞哥在yy什么……

88：

鹿惊有次实况说阿飞和金发双马尾挺像的，所以……咯。16岁，金发，双马尾。

89：

……还有这事儿，你们一天天的八卦这些东西，游戏玩成什么样了

90：

我云玩家云玩家，游戏删了，世界更美好，告辞

91：

讲道理，飞哥是妹子我……我是不信的，但我愿意信一信，这属性真特么太好吃了

92：

配id这不是非常完美吗！我也吃

93：

一群邪教

94：

我靠飞出新视频了，今天周几？？不才更新吗？？？

95：

？才周五，怎么回事

96：

………………

97：

你飞这次视频我真的服，尾兽玉阵居然就这么走过去了……

98：

……靠！我修改器改无敌顶过去的！这密集程度怎么过！还一碰就死！

99：

前面全部擦边过，这判定判断也太稳了，中段擦不过去的防御接跳跃无敌时间，连神威瞬移都不用，跟他妈散步一样……

100：

…………………………………………隔壁鹿惊出了个过尾兽玉阵的基础教学，多练可学


	2. Chapter 2

100：

…………………………………………隔壁鹿惊出了个过尾兽玉阵的基础教学，多练可学

101：

啥，什么，尾兽玉阵还能出教学

102：

啥，什么，隔壁鹿惊还能出教学

103：

众所周知，鹿神是攻略……

104：

楼上可以了可以了，真情实感够可以了，有老哥转述下不我靠我太好奇了……上课又不能看

105：

用得基础影分身+替身术，引爆间隙用角色专属无敌技能顶掉，这样能走过后半段，前半段……纯靠走位，跟阿飞挺像的，不过观赏性不怎么，实用性挺高

106：

你们还认真讨论起来了！！！！为什么他们同步出视频啊！！！！想想啊同志们！！！！！（拍黑板

107：

呃……他们同居？？？

108：

不行！16岁美少女不可以让给大叔，驳回

109：

我有一个大胆的想法！阿飞和鹿神是一对！

110：

楼上你是粉是黑，叫着鹿神却把鹿神送出去

111：

给自家鹿神圈个十六岁美少女显然是粉好吧

112：

我也有一个大胆的想法！！！阿飞其实就是鹿惊！！！！

113：

我有一个更大胆的想法！鹿惊也是16岁美少女，这是16岁少女闺蜜party哒！

114：

你家闺蜜聚会打游戏？不都是这样这样那样那样……

115：

……楼上里番看多了吧

116：

全员16岁金发双马尾美少女？

117：

不阔楞的噻！四号机一定是地狱般仿佛燃烧的漆黑烈焰的长发……！

118：

鹿惊是大叔音忘了？？？？？你们在想什么

119：

呸什么大叔音！！我鹿神声音这么好听！！！！！！！！！

120：

楼上女粉实锤

121：

讲道理，我真的很担心四号机粉丝们的人身安全，漆黑烈焰……哇，每天都过得这么中二，出去不会被打吗

122：

怎么半天没一个正确答案！！！！！！！他们显然是想撕逼啊！！！！！！！！同志们！！！！抬头看看标题！！！你们却在这里幻想美少女！！！！！！丢人

123：

这又有啥好撕，鹿神出教学视频，你飞出观赏视频，你是想比他俩通关速度还是比过关手法？

124：

显然我飞胜算大啊，讲道理鹿惊又没什么特色，特色绝招吧也没有，我飞神威瞬移无人能比，四号机飞雷神用得帅飞强无敌，辣椒封印术可以卡得无解，鹿惊会什么……除了计算能力一无所有，惨

125：

233333四号机的飞雷神，菜鸟的飞雷神用来闪避躲技能，四号机用来赶路+进攻……

126：

众所周知，闪避只是用来赶路的，格挡反伤才是对敌要义

127：

一拳一个众所周知怪

128：

楼上放屁！！苦无挡大招才是精髓！！！！

129：

？？？计算能力还不够，我鹿神绝招预判绝杀diao炸天好吧，楼上能不能换个脑再来

130：

预判这事儿谁说得准，鹿惊什么时候有过初见实况？全都打过吧，每次打之前就解说了boss什么时候换招什么时候狂暴显然做过功课，只会背板算数据有个p用，欺负ai有意思？我们飞哥全程靠反应，初见也能血虐boss好吗，什么时候请你鹿表演一下初见，怕不是被揍成猪头

131：

预判绝杀这尬吹可行，有些鹿惊表面看diao得不行，实际上连神威都不会用（摊手

132：

诶这么说这俩人须佐能乎都用得不咋的吧

133：

须佐能乎没几个用好啊，除了红眼病那一大家子，我看四号机双马尾那一挂全都不爱用

134：

吵个屁啊我的马，游戏打了没通关了没斑过了没，怎么一天天的都得揪着问

135：

不提游戏打到哪儿了我们还是好坛友

136：

没打没过打不过guna！！！

137：

讲点道理为什么他们同步发视频啊！！！！！我好tm好奇

138：

呃……我没搞清状况，咱来掰扯掰扯呗，谁先发的？

139：

飞

140：

飞哥32分发的视频，鹿神40分发的教学……

141：

靠这么近，咋个回事

142：

大家好我又有一个大胆的猜想！飞哥视频1分半，过尾兽玉阵1分半……………………好了我错了

143：

啥楼上想说啥？

144：

你飞先发有个屁用，鹿神是教学视频好不，带字幕的，你当做视频用脚啊五分钟搞定

145：

……上上楼的意思就是，飞哥一出视频鹿神就看了，看完现场录制教学再花五分钟做视频？草笑死，神勇猜测

146：

所以？？？答案出来了？？？显然鹿神早早开始制作教学视频，然后飞哥今天心血来潮录了个，赶巧凑上了？？？？

147：

这么默契！果然是16岁美少女闺蜜组的party哒

148：

楼上出克

149：

所以撕逼理由不成立咯

150：

不是，你飞录视频也不可能一次过啊！肯定要练的啊！怎么就敲章了！说不定俩人打赌呢！

151：

飞哥录视频，就算要练也就练那么几小时啊，日更可不是盖的。你以为都跟鹿惊似的难产？

152：

顶楼上，指不定你鹿神私底下要练多久

153：

打赌是个什么说法！我要康康，请兄弟细讲！

154：

楼上俩黑看过鹿神实况没有……黑要黑得有理有据好吧，这手法和反应能力也能黑？实打实的，怎么说得好像你打了小抄就能考试满分似的。

155：

别说，开卷考还真tm没满分的

156：

你们还聊上考试了……走了走了

157：

打赌就，一起约定了比赛尾兽玉阵啊！看谁先出视频啊！

158：

鹿神基础教学得零失误，飞哥观赏操作也得零失误，那鹿神这视频制作时间岂不是亏了，打赌不靠谱

159：

放屁，飞哥操作明显实现难度更高，基础教学基础教学，tm不就是基础向吗，容错率为零还特么基础个屁

160：

…………………………今天是周五吧

161：

是啊

162：

鹿神怎么开实况了………………………………

163：

嘿你们别说，今天四号机也更新了耶……

164：

？？？？我去看看辣椒

165：

没更

166：

还好还好世界没那么玄幻……

167：

双马尾更了

168：

？？？？？

169：

他们是异次元的假期吗今天是什么节日，我为什么没放假

170：

为什么辣椒不更新！！！！！！！！啊我辣椒！！！！！！！

171：

莫得事红眼病一大家子也没更新（佛

172：

鹿惊开实况了，百年难得一遇今天怎么这么勤快！

173：

什么消息这么灵通

174：

你们说着不放假一个个怎么都能看实况啊！！md流泪，有莫有老哥转播啊！

175：

有勇士提问为什么周五实况了！

176：

我靠今天怎么回事，辣椒也更新了，集体放假？是不是有个实况公司？我能去上班吗？进去是不是就能拥有飞哥鹿神四号机辣椒这种高级技能

177：

楼上搞反了，是拥有这种技能才能进公司

178：

上边怎么回事，我鹿神怎么没特色，没特色？？？？？脾气好操作强预判准，脑子是个好东西这么多实况主里，怎么没有你的大名？有特色请你上？

179：

鹿神特色………………………………………………………………偷懒？

180：

xs偷懒

181：

鹿神怎么都黑粉笑死

182：

强迫症早就拉黑他实况了，除了打怪讲解演示一气呵成，其余一律偷懒

183：

我来现场演示鹿神实况：

“鹿神，隐藏关不打？”

“哎呀……隐藏关在这个路口左拐就好啦，那个是竞速型，不是打怪的，大家多试试就好了，我们去打boss吧”

184：

最强不是鹿神经常“隐藏关呀……大家可以看看四号机和阿飞的视频……”实力推销

185：

2333为啥不推双马尾，他不是和双马尾关系挺好？

186：

话多，难学，总是丝血骚操作

187：

到底为啥周五实况！！？！？怎么丢了问题没人解答靠急死我了！！

188：

笑死谁还管周不周五，有人问他和阿飞pk谁能赢了，现在争得不可开交

189：

鹿神虽然总是偷懒，但每次哪里有隐藏都指出来了吧，很良心了，你是没看过不死邪神……什么隐藏，全靠运气，什么boss，全靠自虐……我就没看过不死邪神玩飞段以外的角色……

190：

真正的信仰！

191：

给楼上指正：什么隐藏，全靠赏金同学

192：

+1，流程向全收集的视频推赏金一亿的，从来不会放过一针一线

193：

233333邪神：哦我从赏金那里听说这里有隐藏，看看看看（半天后）找不到，算了打boss去吧

194：

流程向全收集，飞哥也可以！

195：

其实和赏金比，我更喜欢飞哥战斗风格，真的，可是他他他他他他每次…都…不捡东西……肉疼，我还是去看赏金吧，至少他每次都搜尸……

196：

操，他打完隐藏关，奖励一刷出来他立刻火花带闪电没有一丝停留离开隐藏关，我看着屏幕上那个大写的失败真是

197：

哈哈哈哈哈哈我们飞哥，东西可以不要，怪是一定要打的

198：

这你就不懂了，此乃生存第一要义，装逼！

199：

隐藏关奖励都是加血上限，他一个无伤型要这个奖励也没用啊，你什么时候见他扣过血

200：

我靠我靠我靠我靠三段螺旋丸我靠一次成功，你鹿神什么鬼？？？？？是人吗？？？？？

201：

？？？？？？什么东西？？？？？一次成功？？？？？

202：

不是有没人可以解释下，可怜可怜上班族好不好

203：

有人问鹿神玩没玩过三段螺旋丸，鹿神说试试看，结果边说边就操作出来了，操我他妈卸游戏去

204：

实况本来在争阿飞和鹿神pk谁赢，被鹿神带话题了，现在就在聊阿飞视频里有过的手法和操作……然后聊到三段螺旋丸，就有人问鹿神行不行……

205：

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？然后就成功了？？？？？？？what？？


	3. Chapter 3

205

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？然后就成功了？？？？？？？what？？

206

我现在就来实名吹一波我鹿神，那个男神音说着“嗯……我试试看”

话音未落，只见屏幕中的角色轻微摇摆手中的查克拉汇聚成球一击击中地方boss，这还没完！螺旋丸还没消失，角色再次一个前摇，是螺旋丸！是第二次螺旋丸！弹幕已经疯了！但鹿神宠辱不惊毫无波澜只听几声轻微的键盘声！第三个螺旋丸产生了！

鼓掌！！！

怎么样旁友们入股吗

207

楼上大草（

208

入了入了，ps楼上可出道去某网写文，你可以！

209

？？？？靠？？？？？为什么？？？为什么？？？？？？？玩游戏果然需要天赋吗？？？我是不是还是去学习更有前途

210

楼上清醒一点！！！！！学习难道就不要天赋了吗

211

靠鹿惊是不是偷偷练过很多次这次故意装逼？？不是说他特意带的节奏聊阿飞的技能

212

押楼上！你鹿怎么可能这么牛逼我日

213

呵！垂死挣扎，本鹿粉高傲路过

214

鹿惊直播求指路，非亲眼所见我不信

215

草鹿神今天大招+挑衅动作收尾，怎么回事，今天这么装

216

+1弹幕都在问今天是不是转性了

217

转性???16美少女

218

楼上是有装了检索雷达吗

219

？？？？兄弟细说？？？？？鹿惊平时不是这个风格？？

220

啊鹿惊其实也不好说，他一般打架很抠，就精简吧能用一个按键解决就不用两个……挑衅动作除了观赏根本什么效果都没有，从来没看他用过

221

抠2333

222

但你别说今天不是帅得不太寻常吗！！！！你们别说，什么飞哥打得像tas我看你鹿打得也像tas，会捡东西会解说的飞，有几秒想入股

223

tas究竟是什么！

224

！会捡东西的飞！我心动了。

225

23333333333你飞不捡东西到底有多少人怨念

226

不加血不补魔，不捡东西不沾地。

227

怎么还在纠结tas是啥，这么说吧tas就相当于你是导演，安排好怪应该站哪里，接下来每个怪怎么打，主角怎么躲怎么杀怪，剧本有了但接下来还得自己演（

228

草www不沾地

229

看你飞玩游戏特别神秘，我寻思着我玩的火影也有走路系统啊

230

众所周知，飞哥是一种鸟类

231

鸟类还行xs

232

草隔壁实况也在聊这个，问鹿神为什么你飞这么喜欢打空战，鹿神：他有地面恐惧症，你们体谅一下

233

mdxs地面恐惧症什么鬼

234

讲点道理你飞取名阿飞，就爱飞着玩儿有什么问题吗？

235

你鹿原来实况风格这么皮的吗？槽完地面恐惧症就自我演示如何脚不离地从小怪打到boss？

236

一般也没这么皮，看情况

237

不皮啥风格？

238

偷懒

239

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈偷懒的又来了

240

不皮就解说啊，风格没啥特别的，属于面面俱到吧外加声音好听。赏金的可以和他一拼，四号机辣椒双马尾还有宇智波一大家子都……个人特色太足

241

接上，但基本上每次实况都皮

242

你鹿皮法最常用的是口不对心！举例日常问弹幕“诶我们接下来选哪个角色玩比较好？”“好那我们就玩漩涡鸣人吧” ……………………………………然后选了佐助

243

然后选了佐助xs

244

靠之这也差太多了，他是分不清鸣人佐助谁是谁吗，好歹也是主角团还能搞错？

245

没完的好吗这个人。

他选了佐助还要继续说“好我们选好鸣人啦！那接下来就用鸣人的拿手绝招螺旋丸吧！”

246

我猜后续是佐助用千鸟！xs

247

mdzz，这叫睁眼说瞎话

248

多线操作，手口并用

249

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我想求一个鹿惊迷惑行为大赏

250

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈鹿惊会不会嘴上一个剧本，玩得另一个剧本啊

251

有人录过鹿惊实况，然后制成画面黑屏只放声音+只剩下画面带点解说两种，的确两个剧本（除了boss技能解说部分）

252

大草，也太用心了，我单方面宣布之前喷鹿神难产的实属无脑黑

253

变成吸粉楼了？？？？？？？？？

254

？？你实况又不要什么文案，随口瞎说而已，还剧本，真给你鹿长脸，滤镜怕是八百米厚

255

说到迷惑行为，我要实推一期实况！去年五月份他用带土玩，对战九尾，全程棒读：哇带土这一招用得真是太好了；不愧是带土呢居然能用这种方法应对尾兽玉，大家可以学一下哦；带土停下来了，诶不知道他怎么了，可能是想拍照欣赏一下自己的英姿吧，嗯你们不觉得晓的衣服特别帅吗etc

256

这自夸也太尬了xs

257

晓的衣服的确很帅我同意！

258

我也看了那期录屏！你别说，他夸得还挺真情实感……

259

……回到标题，我觉得你飞胜算更大，你鹿脑子根本不大好，不知道在想啥

260

上升到脑子不大好的才脑子不大好ok???

261

但体感你鹿的确偏爱佐助！平常玩得最多的……卡卡西第一带土第二佐助第三，有争议吗

262

我怀疑你鹿只是喜欢玩宇智波

263

玩鸣人次数也挺多的8 而且这是实况和视频统计，私底下他爱玩哪个角色也不清楚

264

你鹿怎么站着没动？也没声音？？

？？？？刚进直播间

265

去喝水闭麦，等会儿8

266

直播喝水月入百万

267

哈哈哈哈动了动了楼上兄弟快去看吧

268

真的今天鹿神怎么骚操作这么多，跟阿飞学坏了

269

？又什么情况求转播

270

鹿惊应弹幕要求玩带土vs卡卡西

271

简洁明了

272

哦哦哦还没看过鹿惊玩带土vs卡卡西 好奇了！

273

所以到底啥骚操作？

274

等下，你鹿玩卡卡西还是带土？

275

带土

276

他玩带土！现在在去打卡的路上

277

去打卡的路上xs

278

哦没啥就一路飞过去的。手下操作一流，嘴上：哇这个真的有点难诶，阿飞很厉害嘛~

279

波浪号我给满分

280

靠这算什么新型自夸xs他到底是飞吹还是飞黑

281

我觉得你鹿是飞推！反正我感觉他挺欣赏你飞的。每次实况必推销飞哥牌tas，观赏性高出错率小剪辑精美制作用心（鹿言鹿语）

282

但鹿神也推四号机不是吗，个人体感：每次推荐还有点迷之敬重

283

敬重认真的？对世界第一的小说家那才叫一个敬重

284

xs现在不是讨论游戏吗怎么扯上隔壁大旅游家（讲道理小说家旅游视频还挺好看的，私心推一个）

285

对四号机敬重哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你鹿有次吐槽四号机起名的那个无奈口气

286

等等雷切可以弹回去的原来？？？

287

？卧槽啥，终于开打了？能弹exm？

288

这又是什么模式等下能决定谁v谁的吗（我新入坑

289

回楼上，自由模式（叫挑战模式也行，里面有很多成就可以做），通关解锁。可设置boss角色和红蓝条限制出招表ai强度。总之通关这个游戏才真正开始，慢慢玩吧

290

敢问具体情况，boss几条血？

291

报告大嘎：midnight模式，五管血，蓝条999倾情大放送，技能不限制。大草，卡卡西这辈子没有过这么多蓝条

292

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈草卡卡西不限蓝，服了

293

雷切怎么弹不是？？？求解？？？

294

没看清（。 等录屏组到时候慢放吧

295

我现在怀疑刚才黑鹿神技术不好的都是什么情况，无脑黑？

296

靠我又来转播了！对面卡卡西苦无+影分身，鹿惊也用苦无+影分身，这时机把握够强……md预判大招就算了，预判这种普通招是不是有点太准

297

还行吧？游戏捏手印都做出来了，事先观察不就ok？

298

楼上哪里来的理论大佬

299

你坛人均显微镜玩游戏，反正我从来没看清过对面用的什么手印

300

？？？？你鹿特色是这样的吗？？玩得也太嘲讽了，秀

301

带土暴揍卡卡西，这什么碾压式玩法，还要配台词“带土真的很好用，我以前怎么没发现。”“我觉得带土很能克制卡卡西呢，灵活度很高哦。”“卡卡西战力不行，给了蓝条还是有点太弱了。”讲道理鹿神是不是土吹啊233333333

302

不是，不是，我也想过拼苦无？？？？但是录屏计算苦无预判只有1/25s练了好久都不行就放弃了？？这他妈也行？？？这怎么预判的什么神之意识，真的不是挂吗

303

wow这么短的吗，可能运气好吧

304

那岂不是鹿神也很有录tas潜质

305

别吹了行吗，你鹿玩得最熟的就是卡卡西，能看不出来吗

306

我每次看他们打游戏都觉得这个游戏巨简单，哭了

307

不不不回楼楼楼上我鹿平常没这么多花样？？？？受什么刺激了！！结合今天周五，是集体被裁员了吗

308

集体裁员还行233不如猜公司倒闭

309

就不能往好了猜吗！公司成立十周年（。）

310

先贴起爆符再把人揍过去是什么打法……我靠我一直以为起爆符是主动技，原来是被动技……

311

？？？这不是斑的体术吗我被斑这招揍死过印象深刻

312

dwqjdqwjkd还能学npc技能的吗？这算不算偷师

313

四舍五入斑门下有了带土和鹿惊两位徒弟

314

基础体术灵活性很高啊，你们有什么误解，你火第一动作游戏可不是吹的

315

斑爷那个不太一样吧，有人用起爆符进攻，他把起爆符扯下来贴人身上然后把苦无丢回去。那不是混战嘛

316

？不是他不是在玩自由模式嘛哪来的第二个人

317

哦影分身

318

卡卡西放影分身了啊，两面爆炒带土。但我觉得鹿惊不会玩带土，这种情况用带土的神威不是更好吗……非得秀操作，玩卡卡西时候才用这种战术吧，毕竟蓝少……玩不同角色还是比不上阿飞灵活。

319

两面啥？我怀疑你是连搓三个木叶丸的兄dei

320

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈影分身：享年8秒

321

三个木叶丸兄dei的粉籍我已经确认了，飞推鹿黑

322

卡卡西爆炒带土xs

323

我艹这反向放技能！！！！录屏小组一般什么时候放录屏啊急需！！！！！我好想学md

324

实况还没结束就催录屏2333333333

325

什么反向放技能啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你们能不能带上详细来喊啊！！！！

326

卧槽卧槽刚才这个真的很牛！我叙述下画面好了哈，就带土面对着卡卡西，准备用豪火球之术，这时候卡卡西瞬身到他背后，我们都以为鹿神要空大了，结果带土在结印的时候转身再用了豪火球

327

？？？？还能反向放技能的？？不会打断结印吗？？？？？

328

？？？？？？？

329

理论可行，结完上一个印立刻转身结下一个印，时间够短就在判定内，算成功，具体时长是多少我们还没测，不过目测+-25ms

330

……你鹿什么微操能力

331

之前究竟是谁说鹿神是攻略向实况主的，我被骗了，求推荐真正的攻略向实况主

332

但凡+众所周知都是反向调侃，楼上新来的论坛的吗

333

已经下了四管血了，这也太快了，带土伤害这么高的吗原来

334

哈哈哈哈哈卡卡西（boss）：带土怎么打？在线等，急

335

卡卡西：对面这个boss太难打了一直摸不到他的边，开荒好难

336

xs

337

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈带土：今年新来的玩家有点弱，还嗑药让自己不限蓝，哼

338

众所周知，真正的玩家：给自己加buff加血条。真正的boss：无 伤 通 关

339

你鹿开始调戏卡卡西了。最后一击就是不打，一直在那里神威（。）

340

我好怕他玩脱哦……

341

你鹿：“啊我想练习一下神威的用法，反正也不急嘛”

342

。怎么听怎么像在撒娇

343

楼上住口，撒娇什么鬼

344

转播。鹿神：等卡卡西打到我一下我就不玩了，有人计一下时看我能撑多久吗？

345

靠哈哈哈哈哈好嚣张，有人计时吗？我也好奇了

346

这岂不是没完……感觉有点无聊（。）

347

等待的机会不如来聊聊刚才弹雷切的操作！我好奇到底怎么弹的，用什么弹啊……

348

没看清，爱莫能助

349

……也不算弹？好像？？不清楚，雷切太亮了完全看不出判定

350

？你们没玩过吗，写轮眼不是有copy能力吗，当场copy对刚啊

351

Q.E.D

352

笑死证明终了还行，破案也太快了

353

copy忍者带阿土

354

带阿土哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是为了和卡卡西字数一致吗

355

强行队形，最为致命

356

报！结束了！无伤通关（

357

xs鹿神刚爆出一句金句：“他的位置实在太漂亮了，我情不自禁补了一刀……”

358

这么快？？不是被打一下才不玩吗怎么还无伤通

359

尽职尽责转述一下，刚鹿惊试了神威瞬移最远距离和最广角度，然后又测试了时间和距离大概比例（夸一句你鹿的心算能力max了，牛逼），最后在试神威贴身瞬移躲技能的灵活性……然后毫无征兆突然对卡卡西苦无攻击，本来卡卡西就丝血，然后就结束战斗了。

你鹿之后就说了上述名言。完毕


	4. Chapter 4

359

你鹿之后就说了上述名言。完毕

360

其实我不爱打卡卡西的。——你鹿语

361

哇这么装逼的吗

362

所以结束了现在在干嘛？

363

下播了诶，据说有朋友约，要出去吃饭

364

哇！今天才直播这么点时间！鹿神的更新频率下次要什么时候啊我哭了

365

录屏组一级准备

366

有弹幕问这周末还播不播，你鹿说看情况，看来没戏了

367

？？？所以到底为什么集体周五实况，请答

368

……呃

369

哈！哈！哈！我看你鹿改名狐狸惊吧，这么多弹幕问了半天没问出个啥来，丢人

370

太草了狐狸惊

371

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

372

我隔壁双马尾实况过来的，据说是公司放假（

373

所以今日更新的实况主全是一个公司？

374

我懂了，这都是火影游戏的宣传阴谋

375

！原来是内部人员！合理怀疑是你游内部测试人员

376

我盲猜一个大佬们其实是关卡设计师，是这样的，据说火影关卡都是设计人员自己完美无伤通关之后才能放出来的

377

xs这是哪里听来的都市传闻

378

啊是不是我不知道，但我朋友说很多关卡在放出来之前，内部大部分人员已经3S无伤通关了……

379

？官网有记录的你们不知道吗？很多副本至今被两位大神占据排名第一。一个叫斑一个叫什么什么垂手，没文化不认识字（

380

廓庵入鄽垂手

381

……输了，什么字

382

斑？哇可以和游戏npc重名的吗原来

383

也没重名8，单字id斑，npc不是宇智波斑吗

384

等等哪来的记录这不是单机游戏吗？？？？为什么官网会有通关记录，我从来都是断网玩的！

385

………………我怀疑这坛全是云玩家

386

是不太好找……就设置倒数第三个点开，进去努力翻翻可以打开上传数据，上传时候可以输入名字（

387

这是什么4399小游戏上传排名设定

388

……这么隐晦是干什么，不能放在主界面吗

389

这个……大概说法是我们小作坊没办法收录所有数据。希望是等打出想要保留的再上传，放在显眼位置玩家太容易有事没事访问服务器（

390

你游最大笑话，小 作 坊 

391

！我觉得其中有内情！！为什么一个单机游戏搞这个！！我盲押一个有可能开联机

392

……楼上有理，所以从上架开始就准备开联机，一年多了没有一丝动静，小作坊没人做游戏全来实况宣传了吗。

393

不可能8有开联机的打算怎么可能一点风声也没有，嘴这么严吗

394

！我第一个跳出来不信！双马尾那个话唠属性都没透露！绝对没这个计划！

395

我刚滚去看了！这什么记录是人吗！我日速通无伤不嗑药，通关时间还在副本开放前……这两位是什么大神没听过？？？

396

内部人员8

397

自来也打佩恩那关为什么还有叫漩涡鸣子的xs哪个内部人员这么皮

398

我看到一个叫家里八条狗还要带小孩，好长啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈八条狗，也太强了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

399

xs来上班就是为了养活家里八条狗

400

还有小孩呢2333333

401

是敬业人！我翻了一下他只是前面打了一下！后面估计就认认真真养狗带小孩去了！看来休闲时间不多

402

槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们看到打辉夜姬那关了吗我笑晕了

403

？怎么了

404

哇阿飞真的是内部人员诶，辉夜那关他排名第一

405

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

406

草，笑死

407

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈意念指导楼上点右下角展开

408

……

409

怎么了！？！？！？！？！》！！》》！

410

…………服了，第一是阿飞，后面是两个奇怪id不知道是谁，再后面是一串内部人员，中间不时闪现阿飞2号，阿飞5号，阿飞3号，12名开始往后全是阿飞x号（。

411

刷分，举报了

412

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈阿飞是刷了几次啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

413

……大概翻了一下，刷了50来次吧，可能

414

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈干什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈这么多哈哈哈哈哈哈

415

我再也不黑你飞tas了，辉夜姬那关好多地图流程巨长，五十来次，他的毅力真的很强

416

是强迫症呢

417

我理解你飞不捡东西了，换我也不捡，捡个毛

418

所以你飞的手法是实打实练出来的!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!tql我入飞佛教了

419

不等下同志们！如果是为了练手法那为什么要上传数据！上传最好的一次不就好了（

420

可能不知道最好的一次是几分吧，为了以防万一保住排名……所以……刷了五十多次……对不起我觉得我的理由太站不住脚了我走了

421

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这到底是有多恨辉夜和黑绝啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈打了五十多次

422

但我也很恨黑绝和辉夜！是正派的时候我恨，是反派的时候我也恨（

423

打断一下，飞佛什么东西

424

+1我对月之眼深信不疑结果是骗局，好气

425

合理代入，阿飞也对月之眼深信不疑所以蓄意报复

426

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他内部人员啊应该知道剧本吧

427

飞佛就飞佛啊，鹿神能理解飞佛怎么不能理解

428

我佩佛教需要进行宣扬了

429

没人聊官方记录了吗打斑那关阿飞也疯狂刷分

430

阿飞是真的恨吧笑死上传按钮藏得这么隐蔽每次打完去存一次真的好累

431

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是真的恨斑和黑绝了

432

干，对面鹿神这么有牌面，我们阿飞当然要冠名佛字

433

飞哥鹿神，我们飞哥输了好吧

434

16岁美少女叫佛成何体统！飞仙

435

草

436

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈飞仙

437

飞帝

438

飞魔（

439

你们是隔壁某网过来的吗接下来是不是飞皇飞宗飞尊

440

飞魔好！举手赞成，神魔一家

441

抬头看标题好8明明是pk现场怎么一家去了

442

说起16岁美少女，我给我们飞画了人设图（）

443

（16岁金发双马尾黑红水手服.jpg）

444

人设图大草

445

飞佛看了想打人

446

槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈能转吗大兄弟？画得好！

447

随便转请随意传播（）

448

要是我们飞因此出手操实录或者说话那就太好了，虔诚

449

为什么是黑红水手服

450

因为你鹿说他喜欢黑底配红（）还有我们飞头像是水手服（）

451

还有深蓝指甲油大草

452

要 素 察 觉

453

头像放大看拿着水手服的是深蓝色指甲油（）

454

楼里惊现大触！

455

从此飞哥在我心中有了形象，感恩这栋楼

456

阿飞有了人设那么鹿惊也应该有！

457

对大叔不感兴趣（）

458

楼上怎么不出去单独开贴xs绝对大火

459

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈惨遭嫌弃

460

wow大角虫！捕捉！

461

慕名前来

462

慕名前来+1

463

这么快就有慕名来的xs

464

群里过来的，崇拜一下人设图大哥

465

多谢多谢（）

466

哈哈哈哈哈哈这传播速度也太快了，你飞二次出道

467

太没志向了，我想求一个16岁美少女闺蜜趴！

468

简笔画可吗（）

469

可！谢！

470

画完隔壁开楼，几分钟（

471

！！！！！！感恩戴德，跪谢大触！

472

撕战力都走了？踢一脚

473

本来就没撕几楼各吹各的

474

刚补了飞哥视频回来，入教了入教了，你飞是不是忒牛逼

475

录屏出了

476

楼上报晚了，我都看完回来了，讲道理我刚看实况就觉得你鹿最后操作有点玄幻，没人讨论？明显手滑吧什么看位置太漂亮补刀…脸皮够厚

477

？你家手滑苦无自动瞄准？射偏手滑还可行，都中了还嘲手滑是不是搞笑

478

但讲道理那位置不算漂亮吧，距离也不远，角度也不怎么样，除了按键苦无必中之外没任何优点，你鹿明显圆场好吗

479

我也不是来撕，实况高难操作这么久有点失误很正常，直接承认不行？no装逼no打脸

480

嘲脸皮还不是来撕？你鹿最后圆场也没什么8也不一定手滑，看弹幕反应不怎么样就趁早结束不是也ok？

481

呃我是鹿粉……但我也觉得…最后有点……谜

482

飞推，ballball鹿粉细讲

483

鹿粉+1，鹿神的精打细算属于抠到极致。他如果用大招收尾绝对是大招的最后一击判定清空boss血槽，举个例子哈，豪火球本质上是三段攻击，有三次扣血，无buff无防御情况基础伤害是-200 -200 -200，假如对面boss0防御且血量<600，鹿神就不会用……骨子里可能是个精致boy

484

他不止一次吐槽双马尾玩得太浪费了

485

那怎么，苦无操作有啥问题，我刚去实况轮了两三遍没懂哪里怪了

486

xs，你鹿也有想当tas玩家的决心！

487

呃这么说，boss当时丝血，如果按照鹿神习惯，会用体术而不是苦无，因为苦无伤害溢出了

488

？？？？？所以你鹿也强迫症实锤，你们高玩都有强迫症的吗

489

前有阿飞无限打辉夜，后有鹿惊伤害不溢出

490

理性讨论，可能是公司传统

491

所以真的是手滑？哇那真的有点幻灭

492

懂了吧多说不说，你鹿曾经说过自己最高手速280最多时长三分钟，超三分钟明显无效操作变多，打卡卡西这次就是失误没得洗

493

鹿神说的最高手速维持三分钟好吧，上限280选手维持100apm二十分钟有什么问题？再说失误圆场不是很正常吗，隔壁双马尾靠这个吸多少粉了

494

打扰一下我好奇飞哥手速多少，有人目测过吗

495

双马尾失误xs这时候cue双马尾干嘛，我诚挚安利双马尾失误集锦

496

我们双马尾遇强则强遇弱则弱有什么问题

497

不残血不会玩

498

apm是啥

499

apm=每分钟能按键多少（大概意思

500

阿飞手速280左右吧目测，和鹿惊差不多，但时长比鹿惊长。目前来看至少五分钟，可能更多，至少他视频没疲过，有一场七分钟boss战看得出来游刃有余

501

你飞有剪辑啊，搞毛和实况来比

502

boss战剪辑个p？楼上鹿粉？

503

剪辑也是剪的小怪跑路阶段，boss战实打实的吧，中间躲必杀技算休息也至少持续280apm五分钟以上，有问题？

504

等等为啥是手滑失误，我还是不懂逻辑，反正不是打中了吗就不算失误吧

505

……就是说你鹿战术很不正常，平常都考满分，偶尔一次考个90分，及格是及格了但你能说你鹿还是没失误吗

506

我先说明我nc鹿粉！我鹿不会失误，绝对是有人催我鹿出去吃饭！你看我鹿今天匆匆下播！补药败坏我鹿名声

507

你鹿黑粉这么多哪还需要败坏（

508

比如 偷懒

509

难得撕几层战力怎么又扯开话题了，你们行不行

510

谁知道你鹿是不是和16岁美少女出去约会吃饭，他这么快乐而我们在这里为他吵架，我！不！愿！意！

511

什么16岁美少女？什么你鹿和你飞出去吃饭了？

512

什么你鹿和你飞出去约会了？

513

什么你鹿和你飞约会吃饭看电影？

514

谣言止于本智者

515

单机游戏撕战力本来就傻逼，没戏看玩游戏去了

516

报！！！！！！！！！！！！！！阿飞换头像了！！！！

517

这有什么好报的，拖出去斩了

518

……还真需要报，你飞新头像是

519

楼上大触人设图

520

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？飞哥这么中意？16岁美少女实锤了？……以后是不是该改叫小飞飞？


	5. Chapter 5

520

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？飞哥这么中意？16岁美少女实锤了？……以后是不是该改叫小飞飞？

521

小飞飞xs

522

叫小飞仙8

523

大草飞哥人设图到底是传播得有多快

524

小飞飞可爱诶，接受了

525

不是，等下，到底为什么你飞会换这个啊？？？？难道你飞其实一直sj论坛的吗？？

526

不是传去群里了吗，大概就传播了吧……我已经在好几个群里看到这张人设图了（

527

谁能想到呢小飞飞不出声不做字幕勤勤恳恳做视频和周围没有一点互动，结果就这样换上了头像……

528

虽然跑偏但我想说所以你鹿和谁吃饭去了，双马尾吗，既然小飞仙还在网上冲浪

529

和谁吃饭关你peace管好多

530

……（）

531

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上莫非是大触

532

是（）

533

可惜，你论坛号没了

534

为什么会这样（）送给我们飞的好看人设图不是有很多吗！我明明只是个菜**……（）

535

……为什么菜 鸡也要屏蔽（）

536

你好好想想菜鸡后面是什么字（

537

往好的想！大触你火了呢！

538

……并不想（）

539

所以鹿神最后一击怎么没人讨论了！到底是什么结论啊？？？？？？？？？？？

540

这么好奇你下次实况问吧溜了溜了

541

新一天，踢一jio

542

没事别瞎踢

543

报！！你飞又更新了！！！

544

！！！！你飞出手元了太阳从哪边升起的

545

槽我言灵了！？！？！？！？！！！？！？！

546

早知少女人设图可以令小飞飞芳心大动出手元视频，早该如此

547

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！？！？！手元我冲

548

今日你飞tas谣言不攻自破

549

阿飞手好白啊

550

卧槽有人在看吗，阿飞手速真tm绝了，我平复一下

551

这就是280apm的实力吗……

552

半指手套诶，我prprprprprpr飞哥好帅

553

飞哥这次还配bgm了诶，精致

554

白！？果然是16岁美少女哒！！！！！

555

卧槽最后一段演示三段神威你飞真是……

556

卧槽你们看阿飞新视频了吗我一看标题 简单的连招演示 我就抱着简单的心情一进去结果牛奶都喷了现在在擦牛奶dwjhhdwhjgdw

557

不不不一看就是成年男性的手好吧，16岁美少女的人设可以了

558

但阿飞手真的好白啊而且手指好长！！3分15秒有手腕出镜我失血而死

559

楼上是姐妹8！！！！！！！！！！！！手腕绝对领域！！！！！！哇我放声大哭我从此粉上阿飞了什么鹿神再见再见

560

求bgm好好听

561

大家好我现在押阿飞pk会赢，你鹿算什么

562

谢楼上姐妹指点我迅速空降

563

槽xs飞哥粉丝数疯涨

564

没办法真的贴心，连招演示配游戏界面手元界面外加手柄按键显示，还带慢放……只要肯练都能学会

565

别说了慢放我都没看清怎么按的……

566

观赏体验0分，我到底该看手还是该看游戏

567

有人讨论神威瞬移没？神威使用后随机按方向键就行？？游戏还在开，有人试过了吗？

568

我试了一下搓第二套连招，手柄都被我搓飞出去了，为什么阿飞按得这么轻描淡写？？

569

倒放三遍总算看懂了，阿飞连招思路也太清晰了吧……

570

+1你飞这思路真的可以，节奏感极强，完全没有任何乱搓，这点我服了

571

还能空中接虚化？5分多那招没看你飞用过，最近练的？

572

没人吹阿飞手指吗我觉得比我手指两倍还长

573

玩游戏戴手套，讲究

574

两倍夸张了吧23333那是什么外星人

575

！是不是戴手套就可以成为大神！我已经找到同款了这就下单

576

楼上速度也太快了

577

神威瞬移+切虚化那套太难了吧……理一下按键，跳+攻击+神威+方向键+攻击+神威+虚化+神威+攻击收尾……目测一秒9键，这apm都飙到多少了

578

我刚才去试了有僵直啊？？虚化根本用不出来？？

579

那套持续一分钟了吧有？外加预判，你飞真的人形tas机，服了

580

攻击后按空跳技能效果用不出来但可以取消后摇，再接虚化

581

刚试了，可行，新手练上三个月能到你飞那水平

582

。楼上大神

583

讨论下蝎傀儡阵那段？有没觉得这玩法很有鹿惊风味

584

？带薪摸鱼不敢嚣张，从不玩蝎，跳过了没看，说下？

585

飞哥这次配bgm了怎么没人说啊！！！！！真的蛮好听的曲风好少见

586

都在反复看连招？最后有实战我真的服了，战术聚怪

587

蝎那段就是事先定点摆好傀儡，然后再开怪，……然后就没然后了，站在傀儡阵外安静地看怪暴毙

588

23333这战况计算能力真的很有你鹿味道，事先心算完毕然后坐等怪自己入套，一切都按照剧本进行

589

这群大神哪个会计算能力不够，不靠心算难道靠直觉吗，那是什么游戏天赋

590

我觉得双马尾就很靠直觉

591

看起来很靠直觉的不是四号机吗！！！那个性格怎么看都觉得他打游戏超菜耶！！！！！结果好强

592

我有一言，直觉党巅峰之位，一定是属于邪神的吧

593

你们搓手柄都不出手汗的吗，我一打就紧张，一紧张就出手汗，一出手汗就死，为什么你飞完全没这个困扰

594

汗手+1心累

595

直觉党邪神xs，我赞同了

596

！你飞戴手套难道就是这个原因！

597

我看最后那段实战演示了，你飞怎么这么骚，用这么多连招操作就为了聚怪？？？？？

598

xs你对飞哥的装逼能力有什么误解

599

我眼看着飞哥聚了一堆怪，然后神威出去把遥远的一只小怪用神威瞬移攻击慢慢带过来……神威原来还有搬运功能

600

小怪：我坐了一次飞机！驾驶员是飞哥！我可以吹一年！

601

坐飞机还行

602

我和你缠缠绵绵翩翩飞（

603

操作为了聚怪算啥，操作为了踩点才是真的骚……音游，音游（拱手

604

啥还踩点了？

605

经楼上提醒，我又去看了一遍，xs还真的按照bgm节奏飞的

606

飞哥真有艺术细胞，出道8（闭眼盲吹

607

本手控来晚了。流下了真挚的眼泪

608

卧槽你飞怎么又发了一个，这也太快了，连招视频在硬盘活了很久了？

609

？？又发？我来猜猜标题？？简单的连招演示2？？？

610

带土vs小南，这个没啥新鲜的玩法和以前一样

611

今日双更任务1/1

612

……你飞这效率，昨天周五放假连夜打的吧，今天可以好好休息了

613

难得放假都不出去约会，所以你飞果然是单身狗8

614

游戏打得这么好还有女朋友岂不是人生赢家，不允许

615

看飞哥顶着那张人设图发视频真的好微妙，我好几次划过去都没意识到是飞哥（

616

？？？？？？？？？？神威虚化无敌时间原来这么久的吗？？？？？？？

617

我也想问……刚看完视频回来，这有5s那么长了吧，有这么久的吗？

618

我知道，是解除虚化吧（名推理

619

我玩带土：虚化失败

阿飞玩带土：无敌5s

620

可以，带土本人操作

621

不是虚化无敌5s（）我们飞连续开了四次虚化…（）

622

南姐攻击间隙主动解除虚化，然后再进虚化，但节奏把控这么好，你飞真的很会带土

623

？？虚化还可以主动解除的？？

624

主动解除没僵直是吧？get

625

看你飞打游戏真的，就算出了手部演示我还是忍不住怀疑你飞是tas打的，太恐怖了

626

不是，南姐的纸雨还能弯腰躲？？？？？？？？什么新式玩法，这游戏自由度这么高的吗？？？

627

我第一次见正面刚南姐纸雨的，真的骚

628

飞哥打游戏真的赏心悦目……但果然一如既往的不捡东西呢

629

草你飞真的装逼圣手，明明可以直接打，非要演示一波怎么接纸雨再连招

630

打得好不如接得好，我用脸接，飞哥用手里剑接……小南纸手里剑那一排过来，看飞哥按顺序打掉，我都觉得他在玩开心消消乐……

631

开心消消乐xs，很开心

632

瓜皮，神威用得跟踩了水果皮一样……最后把小南打出防御技，再脸对脸零距离淡定放读条技能……

633

楼上兄dei骚话连篇

634

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你飞玩带土每次给我的感觉就是：他要放木遁了！不要动！让他瞄准！

635

众所周知，小南姐作为npc人美心善，是不会还手的

636

话说你们有没觉得这个视频的神威瞬移用得比刚才那个顺畅？

637

还有顺不顺畅？？？？我只觉得很牛逼

638

你飞每次打小怪是小怪下不来，打boss是自己不肯下来，地面恐惧症诚不欺我

639

欣赏向视频和连招演示你放一起比有意思？

640

南姐是boss诶不用担心把怪打死，而且这次是视频所以顺畅点没什么吧，连招演示估计是卡了一下时间，方便我们看清按键动作

641

卡时间有什么用，我依然觉得他手速快出残影（

642

我现在想求鹿神也出个手部演示了，我觉得我们鹿神不会输！！！！

643

你鹿稳输好吧，飞哥连招视频铁证如山，之前目测手速只有280是哪位兄弟，太天真了

644

？昨天鹿惊实况操作忘了？录屏组链接要吗我甩你脸上？

645

第一次试三段螺旋丸就成功+一路从小怪飞到boss还不够？飙手速能说明什么？飞推醒醒好不

646

来了来了鹿粉来了，打起来

647

谁知道你鹿私底下练过多少次，然后来实况装逼……

648

黑鹿惊私底下练过多少次的能不能有点新意？阿飞不是私底下练很多次然后出视频？你飞视频都是一次成功？搞笑？

649

哇飞哥什么更新频率？你鹿什么更新频率？到底谁搞笑？

650

阿飞官网记录打了五十来次辉夜关实锤还在上面呢，你飞练了这么久有这个水平有什么好吹的？换我打五十多次我也行ok？

651

你行你上，先去打50多次，记得上传数据甩截图，真的xs

652

去年十二月实况四号机亲口说过阿飞技术很好，甚至比他好，你鹿自己承认过完全比不过四号机吧？这战力水平排得明明白白还需要撕？

653

噗嗤飞粉彻底不要脸了？

654

四号机还夸鹿神是天才你怎么不提？

655

单机游戏到底在撕啥？你们游戏通了吗反向放技能学会了吗

656

游戏卡在木叶丸，论坛人均秒辉夜，都是pvbb王者

657

木叶丸做错了什么要作为战力衡量单位233333

658

四号机夸鹿神天才？啥时候？本鹿粉想细品

659

鹿惊极限手速280自己说的吧？最多三分钟自己说的吧？阿飞极限手速至少540还有问题吗？被抓到连招，后续还有的挣扎？按你游机制被连招之后180手速够用了吧？

660

手速问题楼上上反驳过了gun吧

661

卧槽别吵了，看官网了吗

662

报！火影要出联机模式了！


	6. Chapter 6

662

报！火影要出联机模式了！

663

？？还真要出？？？官网记录还真是为联机做准备？

664

抬头看了看标题

665

你飞特色不就是tas观赏性佳？说难听点不就是装逼出道，和鹿神怎么比……飞推吹人也不过过脑子，鹿神昨天实况不已经演示了？操作都能一遍出，真当火影除了你飞没有别的人才？

666

xs飞推脸够大，别的实况主是给你飞面子好吧，所以才没玩神威瞬移，还真当这是你飞特色别的实况主学不会。

667

哇视频围观回来，你飞到底哪里人啊这么厉害

668

外星人

669

xs外星人，吹飞路人给楼上鹿粉留点脸啊

670

鹿神粉丝又在跳？说没特色还是你鹿最没特色吧

671

吵个p要出联机了不是，让他俩pk啊

672

+1，飞粉约架嘛？

673

你飞你鹿pk，又不是你们pk，搞什么，你们约架干嘛我笑晕

674

我才问约架你们鹿粉敢不敢来？别是又跟实况一样难产咕咕咕了

675

？？？求具体情况？？

676

你都在网上了就不能自己去看吗.jpg

677

图片加载失败（…）球球了！！！麻烦楼上给详细好8好！555

678

噗鹿粉真的去社交账号留言了，问能不能和阿飞pk一下

679

哇噻！行动力max，但你鹿回评次数屈指可数，好天真

680

搬，联机模式中午十二点准时上线，直接在商店更新即可。好像还新加了地图和组队模式，内容蛮多的，更新可能得花一小时左右……吧

681

吧。好，我懂了，绝望了，我怕是要更到晚上十二点

682

我以为我玩的是个单机游戏没想到是年更商业游戏！下一步应该是出换装系统8！！我想给带土戴各种各样的面具！氪金点啊氪金点！（拍黑板

683

明天来火影上班（）

684

草这是什么癖好为什么是面具（。不应该是给纲手姬换装吗，我实名心动

685

……鹿神答应了诶

686

？答应啥？和阿飞pk？

687

？？？？？？？不会吧

688

真的，三局两胜，下午一点……还@阿飞了

689

一点？？这么肯定能更新完？？

690

距离标题结果揭晓倒计时4小时（

691

哇还是三局两胜！具体怎么pk有说吗？同角色还是随便选？不是等下，你鹿连联机什么模式都不知道就同意约架？

692

刚好你飞手元涨粉，趁机蹭热度也涨一波不是刚好，不愧鹿神，算盘打得真精

693

阿飞不是官方内测人员咩？可能关系好已经把这个消息透露给鹿惊了？

694

阿飞内测人员怎么来的

695

？上面有人说阿飞不是官网记录打了五十多次吗

696

人均星际玩家不需要视力…阿飞通关时间在关卡放出后啊，不许人家玩游戏细致先研究界面再打游戏？

697

那么我就盲猜鹿神是官方人员8！这样就解释得通了！

698

等一下那个长得像小号一样的账号真的是阿飞？？？

699

+1我也惊了，我以前搜过阿飞但看一条消息也没有还以为是路人小号，问了群里也都说阿飞没社交账号？

700

阿·网路幽魂·飞

701

你们飞真的很懂装逼嘛！除了华丽通关视频之外一句话都不说一条状态也不发，越是神秘就越是吸引万千少女！这不是常识吗！

702

阿飞注册时间还挺早的耶，你飞是真的不爱社交吧……自闭患者

703

打了50次辉夜的人你觉得哪有时间社交

704

但却换了论坛人设图当头像呢（

705

笑死别揭穿啊，你飞真的行事好诡异啊

706

所以一点pk约在哪里啊？鹿惊直播间吗？想围观

707

不然呢你飞根本没有直播间

708

也有可能录视频上传嘛

709

哇那好没意思的……应该是鹿惊直播间吧

710

你鹿真的够不要脸，果然是蹭热度

711

？？鹿神替阿飞打的广告还算少？几乎每次实况都提了可以看看阿飞视频好吧？再说鹿神这粉丝数需要蹭你飞热度？搞阴谋论带上脑子好吗

712

哇这个小号是活的！！阿飞回复鹿惊了！！！

713

自觉搬

鹿惊：三局两胜，下午一点？@阿飞

阿飞：一点半

鹿惊：听你的^ ^

714

……飞哥真是言简意赅

715

…………两个人看起来好熟

716

………………听你的（死寂语气

717

xs鹿粉不值得，为正主冲锋陷阵手撕飞推，正主：我听阿飞的

718

还带^ ^！！！！！！！！！！！！气死偶咧！

719

继续自觉搬

鹿惊：你们小飞飞刚才打电话过来骂我不要脸T T

阿飞：断章取义

金发双马尾：断章取义什么意思啊？

阿飞：就是他诬陷我的意思

720

为什么还要给双马尾解释xs

721

打电话！果然很熟吗！！

722

你们这是失忆了吗他们都周五放假诶，八成一个公司的，认识不是很正常吗

723

不是，等下，你们小飞飞？？槽 鹿神才是窥屏人选？？？？？？？阿飞好像一无所知？？

724

我忍不住效仿一下，一无所知什么意思阿？

725

干嘛啦233333

726

md我笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈阿飞“小飞飞是什么，好恶心”，鹿惊回“我觉得很适合可爱女高中生耶”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个语气明明鹿神你才更女高中生吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

727

？？？？？？？？？？大家好我有一个大胆的猜测，其实换掉阿飞头像的是鹿神

728

这什么狗p猜测……草我居然觉得有几分道理

729

我有一个更大胆的猜测！鹿神不声不响换掉了阿飞头像，今早阿飞发视频看到后已经晚了！于是阿飞怒从心中起恶向胆边生决定和鹿神pk。怎么样，比他俩因为粉群吵架所以决定pk靠谱多了吧

730

！！！！！所以果然有过吧！少女闺蜜party！！！！

731

就不能是普通的联机游玩吗2333实况主之间互动挺正常的？

732

互动没必要这么着急约在下午啊

733

来押谁会赢吧我押鹿神，昨天实况水平历历在目

734

+1鹿神两票

735

这种时候应该去问逢赌必赢看好谁呢，跟她反着押就对了

736

我双手双脚投飞哥，飞哥必胜！！！

737

啊怎么还没到时间

738

十二点了冲冲冲

739

录屏小组一级准备！

740

还有一个小时多啊急什么

741

所以真的是鹿神直播间？早早吃好了饭坐等了，什么时候开始阿

742

倒计时半小时！

743

所以到时候鹿神边打边直播吗？还要边讲话？感觉亏了吧，阿飞可以专心致志打游戏，说话不会分心吗

744

阿飞没有直播间那有什么办法

745

话说飞哥为什么不自己申请一个啊

746

你飞只能活在实况咯

747

你以为飞哥是tas视频的传言是怎么来的……这种传言只要直播一次就破了吧，但你飞真的很固执

748

直播间开了开了！在闲聊！

749

本勇者去问了为什么阿飞没有直播间，鹿神说因为他人脸认证成功不了……真的假的啊？？到底是怎么样的脸才会没法认证成功？？？

750

鹿神更新好快，我进度条才一半……

751

感觉这次联机模式还没自由对战自由性高啊，只能选人耶，还能定pk几分钟，血蓝都不能设置，招数也没得选

752

草pk有浮空保护笑死，你飞输定了

753

人物加了啊，联机模式有好多新角色

754

哇替身术加cd了耶，难度骤增

755

怎么卡卡西有好几个，带土有好几个，佐助有好几个，鸣人有好几个…………

756

好像是分形态了，我看到仙人mode鸣人了……可能为了平衡吧毕竟是联机模式

757

哇仙人mode兜！我玩兜从来没搓出来过仙人mode现在选中即可拥有！幸福了！

758

？？你们都下完了？？？开始玩了？？为什么我这么慢？？？

759

没啊鹿神进去试了一下联机模式，单方面揍对面npc（…才打了1/3伤害就强制结束伤害了，哇这样的话连击到死不存在耶

760

对手残来说是好事呢……

761

伤害感觉也大幅度削了？联机模式是不是用得另外一套伤害数据啊，和我记得不太一样

762

！哇那感觉今天战况激烈！大家在数据计算方面都是新手咯？以鹿神昨天展现的现学现卖实力我觉得必胜！奈斯！

763

而且提前熟悉了一下联机模式…不知道阿飞那边有没有在玩wwww

764

鹿神已经开始讲解了，一堆数据，感觉自己在上数学课，困了

765

你鹿这计算能力也是绝了……兴之所至打开画图开始列公式，什么鬼东西

766

鹿惊的完美算术教室（。

767

啊鹿神闭麦了，说等阿飞来了再聊

768

你鹿找的借口还是去热身，热什么身，打游戏还得先来一套广播体操吗

769

阿飞来了来了来了要开了要开了，说起来选人有讲究吗？？？

770

刚鹿神说由对方决定选什么

771

哇这么带劲的吗！

772

人好多啊卡飞了，退了退了等录屏，能求个直播吗

773

okk我来，鹿飞替阿飞选了角都，阿飞选的是迪达拉

774

鹿飞是啥，xs

775

啊啊啊看着屏幕打的想岔了，不好意思

776

？？没太懂，所以阿飞玩角都，鹿惊玩迪达拉？

777

dei

778

xs你鹿又开始讲骚话，“诶这个我玩得不是很好啊，小飞飞我能不能换一个”

779

等下你鹿实况讲话飞哥又听不到……飞哥也在直播间？边打边围观？

780

呃禁忌的二重pk？

781

？？？？那是不是意味着飞哥能看到我们的弹幕？？？我去表白了

782

晓组织大内斗？

783

pk还带讨价还价的xs，还不如让飞哥直接让你一把

784

讨价还价还叫人家小飞飞才是最恨的，气人精

785

怎么没人直播战况啊！！！

786

……因为没啥好说的，现在处于谁也打不着谁的状况

787

秘技！二人转！

789

打不着是个什么状况……

790

呃这么说吧，现在两个人都在试探想连击对方。就鹿神扔个炸弹，飞哥往后退三步，飞哥故意放面具进迪达拉攻击范围勾引一下，但鹿神完全不上当（

791

好无聊啊xs怎么和我当初预想的不一样

792

你鹿是真的好皮，一边跑一边还有空开麦：“这样要打到什么时候去……我要强攻了小飞飞！”

然后跑远了

793

你飞也完全没理他说什么……自己继续按套路勾引……怎么说呢，感觉阿飞好像很熟悉鹿神的套路……已经对鹿神说什么熟视无睹了……

794

233333果然平常也有看鹿神直播吧

795

鹿神真的好欠揍（。）是鹿粉

796

我觉得飞哥现在一定很后悔，为什么要给鹿神选迪达拉这种远程角色

797

啊真的好无聊，全程听小迪鞭炮噼里啪啦，我小迪的艺术居然只能拿来听个响吗

798

迪达拉在这里，给您拜年啦！（。

799

哦哦哦飞哥强无敌！连上了！！！角都连招原来也这么狠的吗！飞哥手速真的好强啊我sadhqhqw五个面具形态切得也太流畅了？？？

800

…………人形tas机名不虚传

801

我好恨啊，我平常切面具根本没思路，切到哪个用什么遁……你飞这思路，眼花缭乱……

802

呃转播，鹿神没有第一时间黏土替身……吃了两三招才用，为啥，没反应过来？？实况真的是练的？

803

？？？鹿神反应能力应该不能够吧，有别的战术？

804

…你游转播也需要技术

805

迪达拉黏土替身能逃的范围不是很远，阿飞用的技能伤害都不高，被打就立刻被骗黏土替身才是菜……现在又不是单机，有cd的

806

+1用了替身接下来阿飞用雷遁就又被连上了，反向技能都用不上。估计在等阿飞放水遁然后用飞鸟遁走，角都五个面具技能划分太清晰了，你飞想打伤害鹿惊可以替身，能连招的又蹭不出多少伤害

807

哇塞楼上两位大神膜拜一下

808

！预言家！真的飞鸟跑了

809

……黏土飞鸟时候还能反手扔炸弹？你游这么精细？？？

810

我现在开始担心录屏组录上了吗，我回去要慢速观摩卧槽看得我好激动（还看得好累

811

小迪这种远程也能近身连招的吗…………

812

你鹿：“这个我玩得不是很好”（。

813

我已经分不清是谁打谁了，只看到两个人在断断续续地掉血

814

鹿神就是仗着自己不会被炸弹炸所以近身舞得飞起23333333

815

但小迪这个玩法思路真的很新啊，你鹿说不会玩可能是真的……太不常规了……（……

816

……角都雷遁了就跳高飙手速，靠丢炸弹滞空，鹿惊这掐秒能力真的可以，现在还完全看不出谁会赢

817

本以为你飞输定了，结果现在两个人谁都没有触发过浮空保护…为什么，我玩游戏只恨逃命技能不够，他们怎么好像根本不需要？？？

818

血下一半了！

819

啊还没结束吗都几分钟了

820

谁让设置的五分钟一把233现在还剩下倒数30秒，两位大神完全不在急的

821

终于不磨蹭了，开始爆手速了（。）我已经看不清了

822

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？你飞放水？？？？

823

怎么个意思？？？

824

草飞哥空大了！！！！

825

咋了咋了？？？？

826

第一把鹿神赢，但阿飞最后怎么回事？我鹿粉都觉得奇怪，怎么会空大的

827

飞哥也会空大！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我飞粉但我突然觉得我们飞哥也是人好开心啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

828

草弹幕爆炸了xs有一半是喜闻乐见的

829

尽职转播：

最后十秒鹿神明显手疲了，飞哥稳定飙手速，放雷遁又秒取消骗出鹿神黏土替身，差不多了打算大招收尾，但不知道为什么就反向放了然后大招落空，结果被鹿神反杀

830

？？？预判失误了？

831

……不，明显很像手滑，真的很奇怪，你飞看起来状态挺好的，不应该出错啊

832

鹿神开麦了“谢谢阿飞最后放水，你打得真好我要向你学习”

833

我感觉^ ^要从语气里溢出屏幕了，真的好得意

834

笑死你鹿怎么这么烦

835

飞哥到底怎么回事啊真的放水？

836

啊 这次是写轮眼大乱斗吗，你们俩真的好烦

837

播，第二把鹿惊玩佐助，阿飞玩卡卡西（双写轮眼版本的），这什么神秘对战组合

838

不是，你们没觉得阿飞最后这个手滑……就很像鹿神昨天实况的手滑吗…………

839

同款手滑还行

840

xs了弹幕纷纷要求对战时间一分钟以内

841

1分钟铁血真男人！

842

手滑哪还有同款不同款的…楼上上错觉吧，这还能像？而且鹿神昨天打中了，阿飞今天完全空大

843

开了开了开了

844

这次进入主题好快啊，直接动手了

845

你飞玩卡卡西好6……卡粉石锤了？技能好熟练啊

846

哎你飞玩卡卡西的套路和鹿神好像，真的有看直播吧，学鹿神手法了？

847

说过几次了鹿惊特色不是心算能力吗，这怎么学，卡卡西就这几种玩法还想怎么样啊

848

草直接开须佐？

849

谁开了？不是网传他俩不会须佐？

850

草须佐对刚

851

……别谁了，两个都开了

852

什么暴力流站桩打法，两个人都霸体无敌，这拼血啊？你们pk怎么这么没看头

853

……………………所以一直以来不是不会用须佐，而是不需要用吗

854

呃但效果显著呢，开局20s，两个人血下了一半，能很快结束吧

855

毫无观赏性，0分0分

856

但须佐攻击力是真的高啊……

857

防御力其实也蛮高的只不过因为双方都须佐…呃虽然毫无观赏性但我还是第一次看两须佐对打，还挺好玩的

858

应该选佐助和鼬！然后须佐对打！！！！

859

诶楼上推红眼病一家的视频须佐对打有很多（

860

？？？原来开了须佐了还能和写轮眼技能？？须佐+神威？？？太作弊了吧飞哥这研究卡卡西到什么程度了？？？？鹿神快没血了飞哥要赢了！

861

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

862

你飞真的放水？？？

863

报！你飞又又又又又空大了

864

？？？？又？？？？？？？？？你飞怎么回事？？？？

865

飞哥牛逼！！！！飞哥空大还是赢了！！！！！

866

……1比1平，节目效果满分，我还以为要提前放水出该贴大结局了

867

…………………………但你们不觉得鹿神最后那段也是瞎打吗，他们怎么回事，所以根本娱乐局？

868

？？瞎打吗我只觉得鹿神千鸟流好炫？而且不是打到阿飞了吗

869

阿飞这次能赢也算运气好，毕竟雷切移动型攻击机动性高多了……而且耗时也短，角都大招真的时间太长被鹿惊站桩反杀，惨

870

千鸟流有10ms麻痹时间啊一般打法是后接连招，鹿神水平不应该连不上的，但鹿神就真的没连上，我都怀疑他在发呆

871

鹿神这把结束都没开麦诶不会真的有事吧

872

？？可能来电话了？

873

但现在不是选角色界面在动吗……虽然感觉是瞎按（

874

大蛇丸vs兜是什么神秘选项，他俩到底怎么回事，这次是师徒内斗吗…

875

不我也觉得根本就是脸滚手柄瞎按的

876

总之开了嘛

877

呃怎么没人动

878

倒计时都要结束了，怎么还不动

879

？？？干嘛呢他们，同时来电话？

880

合理怀疑，紧急加班通知

881

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？我在做梦？？？？？

882

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

883

？？？？？我也？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

884

满屏幕的问号我过来避一下，你们怎么也全是问号

885

别问号了讨论啊！！！！

886

讨论啥啊问号啊！！！

887

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

888

？？？有没人告诉我发生啥！

889

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

890

……在震惊中尽职转播

陌生男声：“你别以为你开麦了我就不敢说话！再说你用这个理由骗了我几回了你以为我还会再上当？”

鹿神：“完了，明天16岁美少女和中年大叔同居的消息就要传遍全网了小飞飞”

陌生男声：“我管他们去死”

鹿神：“你别生气了我不是故意的……”

男声：“两把我放大招你就踹我手你还不是故意的？？？”（怪不得两把都空大了

鹿神：“绝对！我对天发誓！我……（笑场）第二场你不是踩住我脚了嘛，明明是你肢体不协调所以手滑了”

期间伴随着脚步声打架声疑似扔手柄和扔抱枕声滚成一团声和鹿神的笑声…我在震惊中接着缓缓

891

我有个大胆的想法……京中有善口技者……你们信吗？

892

？？？？？？？？啥东西？？？？？所以他们同居？？？

893

所以那个是……是……飞哥的声音？

894

飞哥有声音了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！飞哥声音好好听啊！！！！

895

exm你管这叫好听滤镜八百米厚

896

飞哥的声音和手差距好大啊，就 违和（。

897

所以都没人关注谁赢了吗

898

倒计时早就结束了啦23333 1比1平+第三把没人动平局，意想不到的结果

899

但这个声音和他作风真的很像耶，都很酷！很装逼（

900

你说他们打完架了吗

901

听声音好像还在打，你听听鹿神这个欠揍的笑声，哇

902

真人pk，快活似神仙

903

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？爬完楼懵逼？？？？？？？？？？？？？

904

啊所以根本是同居关系，我们还在吵到底谁会赢，根本不需要等联机模式，本地自由格斗就可以呢

905

还没打完？好久了啊

906

可能出去快乐约会了吧，我觉得朋友约出去吃饭，这个朋友就是阿飞吧

907

不是，不是，不是，你们怎么接受度这么良好啊！！！！到底怎么回事啊！！！！

908

啊，果然头像也是鹿神偷偷换掉的

909

笑死我觉得我在听飞哥控诉鹿神的坑飞史

910

这些东西会被录屏组录下来呢，以后就是全网罪状了

911

他们打架好欢快啊，我现在感觉是360度环绕音效

912

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………信息量有点大

913

“你还把我头像换成什么了！”

“不是挺好看的吗我觉得很适合小飞飞”

“昨天你那么打卡卡西我还没跟你算账！”

“好啦好啦我跟你道歉嘛”

“要不是我按苦无键你还要玩到什么时候！”

“你这么喜欢卡卡西我要吃醋了”

“谁允许你给他们看手了！”

“阿飞不是我们的共享账号嘛，我看他们居然说你弱，所以……”

“你没看弹幕都说的什么东西！什么手好白要舔嫁啊娶啊……”

“我好累啊我们不要打啦，我还没关麦……”

“今天还跟我说什么听我的，我说你不要脸说错了吗，又打卡卡西又秀手还换我头像你还敢说都听我的……”

914

……谢楼上大佬搬运

915

233333楼上大佬完全不想评价了呢

916

不要脸果然是断章取义（感叹语气

917

鹿神！！果然是真的不要脸呢！！！！！！！！！

918

啊，总算关麦了

919

感觉自己听了一场家暴现场

920

飞哥声音真的好好听我好陶醉，怎么没有人吹

921

xs听到后面觉得飞哥声音好委屈哦

922

怪不得日更，周末双更，我服了，共享账号

923

诸君，既然阿飞是共享账号，既然鹿神实况阿飞全程围观并且能伸手改变实况命运…！那么合理猜测……！！直播间……！也是共享的吧！

924

……………………所以阿飞不是没有直播间，是直播间叫鹿惊的直播间是吗

925

什么家暴现场，全是狗粮好吗，谁允许鹿神给我们看手了，好好好不看啦（白眼

926

我粉的究竟是阿飞，还是鹿惊？（谁杀了我我又杀了谁语气

927

……我现在在想鹿惊直播剧本是两个版本的问题

928

楼上，我也有个细思恐极的想法

929

根据阿飞对于鹿神瞎喊招却丝毫不受影响的现实状况分析……会不会直播……

930

我来我来我来！！！！

阿飞口型：佐助

鹿神：“嗯好！接下来我们选鸣人吧”

阿飞口型：wrnm

鹿神：“好那么接下来是鸣人的绝招螺旋丸”

阿飞：……（气到选佐助

怎么样是不是满分剧场

931

我觉得ok！！！

932

……我现在回头看这栋楼的撕逼觉得惨不忍睹

933

所以今早靠实况和手元为依据撕了半天，全是鹿惊？？？？

934

我 打 我 自 己

935

何止这栋楼，我现在看直播录屏都觉得惨不忍睹，怀疑这是谁那又是谁，现在究竟是鹿神操作还是飞哥操作

936

不是，你们怎么不回想一下鹿神真情实感吹带土操作好强，哇原来还可以这么操作，……他到底在吹谁啊，阿飞吗

937

也有可能真的在吹自己啊毕竟他不要脸

938

……所以鹿神实况，偷懒，懒得去打隐藏关挑战关……是因为……录过视频懒得再打……了……吗

939

我猜是呢（

940

同理可得，飞哥不捡东西是因为！！！！！！！！

941

不不不那只是单纯装逼吧不行这个推测我不认同

942

昨天直播是阿飞在操作吧？毕竟玩法那么骚？

943

不，但是根据阿飞说的，昨天的确是鹿神vs卡卡西吧……阿飞可能只是围观？

944

？？？？？？？等等啊根据阿飞说的，那个手元是鹿神？？

945

呃？？所以鹿神实况中间闭麦不是喝水，是换人了？？？

946

你鹿也录阿飞的欣赏向视频啊会挑衅动作和骚操作也没什么吧

947

……你鹿还说三段螺旋丸自己没试过，试试看，……真是装弱能手，比你飞还能装

948

鹿神也没必要装弱吧，就，三段螺旋丸阿飞也就那一期视频里用过好几次，其他的视频也没用，可能就真的没试过……

949

我昨天zqsg吹的鹿神一次成功真牛逼都是我脑袋里的水，呵，男人，脱粉了

950

不是，你鹿还很肯定的说过自己手速极限280吧！！！！可是连招演示爆到540了啊！！！！

951

你鹿到底有几句实话啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

952

你鹿还各种推销阿飞视频好吗！！！！！！！！制作精良！！！！共享账号！！！

953

还有阿飞是内测人员又是怎样，有石锤了吗，他们打完了吗，到底能不能解答一下阿？

954

所以他们pk到底谁会赢啊！！！！！！！！！！！

955

………………………………有没有人告诉我，我粉的到底是谁啊…………（绝望…………

-end-


End file.
